bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Thirteenth Division
The , also known as Squad 13 in the English Dub, is one of the Gotei 13, headed by Captain Jūshirō Ukitake. Organization The 13th division's organization is peculiar; the Captain (Jūshirō Ukitake), due to his weakened health state, firstly gave much of his administrative work to his Lieutenant, Kaien Shiba. After the Lieutenant's death, no one was chosen to replace Kaien and administrative duties were assumed by the division's 3rd seat pair. It's also notable that, until the promotion of Rukia Kuchiki, the 13th division was the only one with two 3rd seats and no Lieutenant. Special Duties No special duties have been noted for the 13th Division. Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 13th Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 13th. The Barrack grounds all contain the Quarters, which is set aside for use by Jūshirō Ukitake, the captain of the 13th Division. He is known to rest there to recover from his frequent bouts of illness.Bleach Official Bootleg, Page 119 The pond around the Ugendō Quarters is filled with Koi stolen from the Kuchiki Family Manor by Yachiru Kusajishi.Bleach Anime, Episode 197-198 Orihime Inoue trained in one of the 13th Division training grounds with Rukia Kuchiki.Bleach anime; Episode 138 Notable Members († = confirmed death) {| style="width: 100%" | style="vertical-align: top"| Captains * Jūshirō Ukitake (? - Present) (~200yrs) Lieutenants * Kaien Shiba † (1891 A.D. - ?) * Rukia Kuchiki (? - Present) 3rd Seats * Miyako Shiba † (? - ?) * Kiyone Kotetsu (? - Present) * Sentarō Kotsubaki (? - Present) Recruitment Because of Captain Ukitake's gentle nature, the soldiers of the 13th division all have a steadfast unity. The 13th Division is also said to have a warm, supportive atmosphere.'Bleach'' Bootleg; pages 116-119 Recruitment Fair Brochure The following questions and answers, plus illustration, were printed in the special issue of the Seireitei Communication that came out straight after the Ryoka Invasion of Soul Society. Jūshirō Ukitake 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? I'll welcome everyone warmly! 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? We're a division that gets along, and knows how to laugh! 3. What do you require of new recruits? As long as you have a good attitude, that's all you need! 4. Some words for the shinigami recruits. Let's fight together! Sentarou Kotsubaki 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Guys with guts! 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? It's a great place!! 3. What do you require of new recruits? I don't have anything like that! 4. Some words for the shinigami recruits. Our Captain Ukitake is a great man!! Kiyone Kotetsu 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Energetic kids! 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? It's a really fun place! 3. What do you require of new recruits? I don't care at aaaall! 4. Some words for the shinigami recruits. My... Our Captain Ukitake is really a great man!! Frank talk!! with the 11th Division lieutenant, Kusajishi Yachiru Ukkii? There's always really tasty-looking candy by Ukkii's bedside. And there are reeeally big carp in the pond outside too~ Ehehe, I brought them there. Shinigami Women's Association Aptitude Test According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, this division is popular with those who want a quiet and peaceful life and favoured by those who are big-hearted.Bleach Bootleg; page 179 References Navigation de:13. Kompanie es:Décimotercera División fr:Treizième Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami